Loki
Loki's History Loki is a hybrid and the official self insert of the roleplayer Loki and is played by him. Loki in HRU is a 17 year old who has always been having off screen adventures, they are pretty strong as they has the ability to adapt to whatever is thrown at them. They were born to a relatively normal life as he did grow up to be a bit of tsundere, which makes him have trust issues and overall makes him antisocial and even a bit cold hearted at times. Though in spite of that he can be warm and very selfless. Loki realized at a young age he had a very strong set of natural skills which they realized can be branched out to learn more skills. There bizarre adventures did not begin until he met Shadow The Hedgehog which led him down a rabbit hole of more and more weird stuff happening. Loki had always been messing around, as he always tried to take Hana's position of the the worlds number 1 gamer. He mainly came in to destroy Blasters Art in one shot which was indeed impressive. He was never involved much until he joined ICE's base crew in order to defeat common enemies together, soon after some of his friends followed him in his glory, he was a major player in the Arc 4 finale, as he was in a way responsible for letting the nukes go off, which damaged his psyche for years to come. Though he was able to help defeat the final bosses, by showing off a technique not seen in HRU: Fusion. When he did that with Roman they became Romi, and were able to help smash through opponents which were thought to be too powerful for them. Loki after that went into a self imposed exilement, he had too much guilt, stress, and depression for himself to want to be seen, so he left and it was unknown where he was for the majority of his time, though he did fight off invading Saiyans. Three years later after learning to cope and recover, he came back to the base and started to rekindle old friendships, and learning more about himself, though eventually he had a falling out with Chilly, which resulted in the civil war, and slightly after he had to face who he avoided for a while: Hana. They had an unironically very hard conversation about life, which motivated him to become more of a resilient person for her, and all his friends, though soon after Loki-Pool, Cell, Dark Helmet, Goku Black, and Yoshikage Kira all invaded the base and took him and Chilly captive, and subjected them to torture, which haunted Loki. Soon after, he left the base again, though because he was a part of a thing much larger than himself: The Lokiverse. About Them Loki in RP is a 17 year old hybrid, as he has a collection of weapons he keeps in his coat which he can use when the time comes for them. They currently are a busy college student who normally is dealing with all the crazy stuff which goes on in HRU. They wear a blue coat, and have purple hair which is natural. Notable Techniques They Use Loki is known for alot of techniques which he uses to eventually outfox and beat his enemies even with overwhelming odds. Here is a list of them Stand: Avenged Sevenfold, Avenged Sevenfold is a humanoid close range stand which contains immense power and speed, it's ability is to get stronger after every fight or encounter. but he never uses it lmfao Trivia -Favorite genre of music is Eurobeat Category:Characters Played by Loki Category:OCs Category:Characters introduced in Arc 4 Category:Non-Virgins